A Dark Mind
by nightmarekitt
Summary: He's far more powerful and sinister than they could have ever imagined. And in the same sense, he's just as innocent. AU. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I don't like Author's Notes, so I will try to keep them as short as possible. This feels at first like a drabble-fic, but it will prolly expand as I get time to tend it. I like the idea of a dark Megamind, sexy beast that he is, as I have a love for drippy, shadowy, clandestine _personalities._

I do not own _Megamind._

**Shadows.**

This hideout was his favorite, the one that Megamind determinedly kept away from prying eyes – from Minion even. It was the arrogance he danced in that allowed his nemesis to find him time and time again. It was possessiveness and attraction that often kept Roxanne in his clutches. But no one could find this particular secret lair. In his mind, far more quick thinking and clever than any human's, there were so many things that the world simply couldn't know about him. His loud, overbearing attitude was a ruse that he was quite fond of: an act that was both enjoyable and in its own way, beneficial. It hid the truth, and in a way, it really had become his true personality, or at least a rather large portion of it. The other fraction was saved for this:

Deep shadows cast over his features as he stepped into the depths of his lair. He cast the pod (that he had arrived in as a child) a fond glance before passing it by, hands swaying slowly at his sides, cape flaring as he moved fluidly across the circular room with the domed, steel ceiling. Against the blackness, he truly appeared for what he was: a predator. In the darkest of shadows, his vision quickly sharpened and his eyes flashed with an unnatural light. Darkness was an old friend, and he brought it towards him with a thought, revelling in its firm embrace. That he could do this, bend the light to his will, was one of many talents he kept hidden from Metro Man and the residents of Metrocity.

Megamind never embraced his power in the face of the so-called hero or anyone else for that matter. These secrets were his, and as ego-inflated as he was, he would not reveal them for selfish reasons. Megamind had come to understand a few things about himself during his time on Earth. For one, his cognitive abilities were far beyond acceptional, and he often lost himself in the expanses of the vastness of his powerful mind. Also, thanks to this vast intellect, he possessed abilities over which he had very little control, strange powers that terrified him. Cautiously, he locked them away in the back of his mind when they surfaced, which was in itself a great feat. However, every once in a while, he would feel the first stabbing pains of a furious headache. Such pains would lead him to this place, where he vented his frustrations by releasing his powers in violent bursts that often ripped holes in the metal walls of the buildings.

Lately, these bursts were growing more frequent and more violent. He knew that he needed to learn to control these wild powers, or else face the consequences of them. Things never came easily to Megamind; it was a fact of life. He considered himself as gifted as Metro Man, yes, and much more intelligent, but belligerant. He had been angry for many long years, burning in the flames of his counterpart's shadow, the ones that had eventually driven him to villainy. In a younger mindset, he saw most of the world as horrible, and the other as good. The general population fell into that "horrible" category, judging him for his _appearance _overall. Infuriated by their heavy stares and sharp words, he decided that _yes_, he would beocme their villain, for being on any side but theirs had to amount to something positive. People were fools. They could not see Metro Man for the cruel, bumbling idiot that he was, nor could they see Megamind for his genuis or kindness. To them he was a big blue head and a strikingly skinny frame. Weak, cocky, _bad guy_.

God, they had no idea.

Closing his eyes, Megamind let the thrumming in his head burst free, and he sighed in relief when his power lashed out and tore a five foot long cut into the steel dome. Already he felt better, carefully reaching out with his powerful thoughts to twine his writhing power into submission. It curled into him like a puppy, nestling against his chest affectionately, before he gently let it seep into the open. He smiled faintly as the metal on the wall reformed itself, sealing up like new.

The thrumming fell back into the distant contours of his thoughts, easy to ignore for the time being. With a small sigh, Megamind silently meandered out the door, locking it with a fasionable bronze key before disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry. I won't be replying to reviews much lately. Too busy with moving all my stuff from Illinois to Florida to Virginia. It's a vicious cycle. I didn't really beta the last chappie, and it was full of errors. Sorry about that. I hate typos. Story is not light. Repeat: story is depressing at times. Warned you have been.

I do not own _Megamind_.

.**Romance.**

_Romance. _It was an evil-killer to be sure. There was certainly something drawingly mischevious about the woman who enticed such an emotion in him, but Roxanne was such a bright person that it was easily overlooked. Megamind saw it, however, as her defining (and his favorite) quality. His crush on Roxanne Ritchi grew with every meeting, until finally he remorsefully admitted to himself that he was without a doubt in love with her. She wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing woman he had ever layed eyes upon, but she treated him like a person, and that put her on the top of the list in his book.

He teased her with little restraint, and always put on a flashy show when she was his captive –her snide comments often found a roudabout way to stroke his delicate (not to mention huge) ego. Eventually kidnapping her became a means to show off and relieve stress. He could tell, with some concern, that she was always stressed to the brink as well. Either her job was starting to wear on her, or something else was. He didn't like to think about what else could have possibly caused her shoulders to sag with burden. He prayed that it was work and not something to do with Megamind himself, or worse, Metro Face.

_Metro Man._

He cursed the superhero's existence on a nightly basis, when Megamind found himself chasing away some of Roxanne's more adamant stalkers. It wasn't so much _her _ as her reputation that was attracting the disgusting fools. The late night prowlers were privvy to more of Megamind's secret powers than Metro Man even. For when faced with worshippers of the love of his life, Megamind found himself sick with temper. He never would have admitted to killing very many people, but if ever asked he would proudly state that he was indeed responsible for the demise of the slimebags trying to sneak pictures of Roxanne through the windows of her apartment. Though if he could help it, he would rather she was never found aware of the creepers who skirted her life.

No one was worse than Metro Man, however. Rumor had it that Roxanne and the hero were an "item" though sometimes Megamind sincerely doubted the validity of such. Roxanne didn't seem terribly interested in these rumors, never reaching out to validate any. In any case, the fact that this tale was so widely believed really grated on his conscious. He did not want Roxanne to be with anyone but Megamind, and that was that. That was why, everytime Metro Man would sweep her off her feet and fly her to safety, the evil genius would flee to his secret hideout to relieve some stress. Eventually, he accumulated a number of plans that allowed Roxanne to get out of dodge without the superhero's assistance. The first time it had happened, she had seemed geniunely shocked, but seemed to accept the circumstances with ease. As it became a regular occurance, her shoulders began to sag a little less, and that alone lifted a small weight from Megamind's heart.

Still, much as he loved her, he knew that even if the chance ever arose for him to woo her into his embrace, he would find himself out of luck. He was a monster, a fact that he freely (and sometimes proudly) admitted. He was more dangerous than they gave him credit for, and Megamind knew that if he really put his mind to it, Metro Man could be nothing more than a puddle of goo on the sidewalk. The idea was often tempting.

"Sir, are you lost in your thoughts again?" Minion asked cutting through the heaviness swarming Megamind's thoughts.

The blue man smiled and took the wrench that the fish was holding. As he leaned over his most recent invention and began to tweak, he said, "I'm always lost."

The fish smiled sadly and patted his friend's shoulder. "Never so much as you think, Sir."

Megamind frowned as he twitched and the wrench caught a bolt the wrong way. It flew out of his hand and clanged its way into the deep crevaces of the massive machine. With a scowl, Megamind muttered obscenities under his breath and suddenly willed the wrench back into his hand. He heard the gentle clanging as it rose from the cracks of metal and found its way back into the grasp of his long, pale blue hand. Minion chose not to comment about this little display.

"Are we kidnapping Miss Ritchi today?" Minion asked on a cheery note.

Megamind couldn't hide the smile that flitted across his face. "We just might, but I was thinking of trying something different today. I'm sure it will wile her feminine sensitivities into submission."

"_Sir_," Minion said shortly, "you can't _force _Miss Ritchi to love you."

Megamind dropped the wrench a second time and aimed an irritated glare at his minion. "I _know _that, Minion. I didn't say I was going to force her into anything."

"Then..what?"

"I'm going to seduce her."

Minion let loose a sharp laugh that he could stop in time before it was too late. By the time he got control of himself, his boss was storming into another room. Feeling guilty, the fish followed Megamind, finding the big-headed alien sulking in his favorite swivel chair.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, Sir. I do have some faith in your seductive abilities, I suppose."

Megamind scoffed and spun away from his servant. "Really? Your actions indicate otherwise. It is fortunate for you that you are the only other surviving member of my homeland, or else I would have killed you already."

"Aw, sir, you don't mean that."

Megamind scowled at him in a way that suggested otherwise. The fish huffed indignantly and crossed his arms. "How do you intend to impress Miss Ritchi? You can't do it by killing Metro Man. She'll hate you, though we both know its something you're perfectly capabl e of."

Megamind smirked mischeviously. "If only they knew."

"If only," Minion agreed, rolling his eyes as the boss's arrogance. "If only you used your big head correctly, you could seriously be ruling far more than Metro City right now. Your people were a league of conquerers. I know, because I was designed to know, which is why they sent me with you. Why would they send a stupid fish with their beloved prince to another world? Well, they wouldn't. That's why you got me, Sir."

"I know," Megamind said softly, trying desperately to rub the budding headache from his temples. He groaned as a sharp pain lanced through his cranium.

A worried look flashed across the fish's features. "Again? It was only three days ago. They're getting more frequent."

His boss shifted uncomfortably. "I can't keep doing this," he moaned. "I need a distraction. Metro Man's idiocy only goes so far. That's why I need Roxanne." He pouted.

"Stop holding back," Minion growled. "The more you do, this worse this becomes. Show everyone that you're more than a two-bit supervillain."

"I need Roxanne," Megamind repeated stubbornly. "Not to flaunt my goddamn power like some sort of…of stuck-up superhero!"

"You only flaunt for presentation," the fish reminded. "And the occasional sneaky bit of banter. You're not like Metro Man, Sir. You _know _that. I know you do."

"I knooow."

The fish slumped, defeated in the face of such a pained expression. "Should I fetch Miss Ritchi?"

"No," Megamind said, glancing up from his headache with wide, innocent green eyes. There was a violet brush of color across his cheeks that could only be attributed to a blush. "I'll get her."

***PageBreaker***

Regular clothing really suited him, Roxanne thought as Megamind stood hunched outside of her door. It was pouring rain on that late Tuesday evening, and she had cast him an annoyed scowl when she opened the door.

"That's a little droll for kidnapping, you know?" she teased.

"You don't like it?" Megamind asked innocently. "I don't plan on doing much kidnapping tonight." A dark armani suit was fitted to his thin form in a way that was somehow attractive. The green tie hanging from around his neck set off the green of his eyes quite stunningly. He had his hands buried nervously in his pockets and he kept ducking his eyes shyly.

"Really?" Roxanne wondered, stepping aside to let him in. Supervillain or not, she wasn't about to leave the poor guy out in the rain. Something about his shy expression tweaked her heart. As he shuffled in past the opening he hid a wicked smirk behind a hand. His plan had worked perfectly. They trully thought he was infantile. The thought should have saddened him, but in a way he had accepted the public's view of him as the grudging truth. He was a bit on the childish side, and he _didn't _honestly know how to act around people, especially women that he had a soft spot for.

Dripping on the carpet, he felt a little guilty. "S-sorry."

She shrugged, clad in pink sushi pajamas with a tub of chocolate ice cream tucked under one arm and a spoon in her free hand. He raised a brow. "Did I come at a bad time?"

She blinked then glanced down at the ice cream, and then waved the spoon dismissively. "Nah. I was just enjoying a quiet night for once. You sure your not here to kidnap me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Positive."

"Then what?" she asked, hoisting up the ice cream tub and wandering back towards the sofa.

"I was bored," he admitted quietly. "And I don't have many friends, besides Minion."

"So you came to visit the local damsel? The one that you _kidnap_ on a daily basis?"

He snorted and meandered up to the couch, sitting down beside her. She was stunned for a moment, watching him. Had his movements always been so graceful? All she could ever recall was him being slammed into things by Metro Man. She hadn't imagined he could be so...fluid. It was impressive.

"You don't seem to mind," he replied in response to her query.

She didn't reply, instead taking a huge bite of her slowly melting ice cream. He watched her from the corner of an eye. There was some old film playing on television, a black and white marathon. Megamind recognized Casablanca, but didn't comment on it. He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back on them, sinking into the couch. Roxanne watched him carefully. She could have sworn the shadows of her living room were reaching for him, begging to touch. He didn't seem to care.

With a small sigh, she pointed out, "You're making a mess of my couch."

He blinked slowly, then made a sharp feminine screech before bolting off of the sofa, green eyes wide. "I-I'm so terribly sorry! I wasn't thinking." He eyed the obvious water spot on the cushions with guilt.

She shrugged it off, and said, "Whatever. Sit back down. It's too late now."

Annoyed with himself, Megamind remorsefully took advantage of her kindness. He stripped of his shoes and sat them by the front door, then padded gently down the hall until he found her bathroom, where he retrieved a towel and quickly dried himself off. Eventually, he shrugged off his coat and left it hanging on the doorknob. He'd get it later. Somewhat drier now, he found the couch again and sat down, curling himself into a ball.

She frowned. "Y'know. It's considered rude to go through other people's things like that. You didn't even ask. You just went."

"Supervillain," he reminded her smugly, and she glowered.

"I thought this was a social visit!"

"Sure is."

She growled carnally and downed another huge spoonful of now runny ice cream. "You're annoying, Megamind."

"Thanks," he said flatly, eyes glued to the tv. "Can I have some ice cream? Is it good? I've never tried it."

Her eyes widened a fraction. "_What_? Never had it?"

He shrugged, though traces of violet were coloring his ears and cheeks. "Alien lifeform, grew up in prison, ecetera." He reminded her with a short wave of his hand, like it was normal not to have ever tried _ice cream_.

She gawked at him for a minute, then shoved the whole tub under his nose, spoon included. He blinked, long and hard.

"Take it, eat it, enjoy. It will change your life," she hissed passionately.

Smiling nervously, he took the offering and tried it. Euphoria flooded his senses. "Ooooh," he groaned accidentally, then his whole face turned purple at the involuntary sound.

Roxanne laughed and lightly patted him on the shoulder. "Good, huh?"

He nodded and downed another heaping bite. He made that sound again. It made _something _stir in Roxanne's belly, for the sound was downright primal, involuntary, and masculine. She identified the "feeling", and embarrassedly shoved it back. This was the time or the place, and definitely not the _person_ to be feeling like _that _for. Metro Man was a maybe in that department, but Megamind was just a flat out _no_.

They finished up Casablanca. Megamind mind kept making lame jokes about the movie, to which Roxanne delightedly obliged him with a few shrieks of laughter. However, when it ended and the ice cream tub was empty, she ushered him to the door. He obligingly retrieved his coat and shoes and allowed himself to be led out into the rainy night. She left him with a swift, gentle pat on the cheek and a rushed farewell. Megamind left her doorstep humming some nameless tune and wondering just how everything had managed to go so well.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Spend your time reading better things. Like the story per se (see below).

I do not own _Megamind_.

**.Burned.**

So maybe keeping his dark powers to himself was a bit selfish, he thought as Metro Man threw him into a three feet thick concrete wall. Bastard had no restraint, really. He was just showing off, as usual. Roxanne's voice flitted through his ears. As a courtesy for their quiet night a few weeks ago, he'd kept her kidnapping quota down to a minimum. Today she was just chasing the fight around, raspily throwing words into a microphone and impressing the general audience with her stellar reporter skills. Her voice stroked his sensitive ears even as he was being pelted into cement.

Everything was going…typically, until that one defining moment right at the end. It would be safe to say that Metro Man had noticed Megamind's lack of regard for Roxie's unsafety of late and that he chose to act on it in his own, childish way. It would also be safe to say that Metro Man thoroughly enjoyed the goddamned spotlight. As Megamind was being drug away by the authorities, he was privvy to a scene that quite literally set his blood on fire. He watched with wide eyes as Roxanne was embraced, tilted, and treated to a deep passionate kiss by the superhero.

Megamind couldn't remember tearing away from the cops, eyes ablaze, power practically puddling at his feet. He didn't recall letting the shadows lash out, ripping the superhero away from Roxanne and tossing Metro Man _through _the nearest concrete structure. He wasn't aware of the fact that he had a hand wrapped around the hero's throat, beating his face in with the other.

No, he didn't remember.

Not until Roxanne Ritchi was beside him, begging and pleading and _crying_ for him to _just let go_. As his senses clawed their way back into his skull, he drew back from Metro Man, releasing him until the hero fell limp on the pavement. One quick glance at Roxanne sent him storming from the area. The crowd of bystanders parted for him like the sea once had for Moses. He could feel the people's terror brushing his mind. For the first time since he'd made his first villainous feat In Metro City, they saw him for what he was: a monster. As he disappeared from their line of sight, he could still here Roxanne's cries on the wind.

And for some reason just couldn't bring himself to care.

***PageBreaker***

He was curled up in a corner , face buried in his knees as Minion fussed over him like a frantic mother hen.

"Come now, Sir. It's going to be alright!" Minion reassured. "She won't hate you."

"Of course she will," Megamind snarled. "In fact, I hate _her_." The shadows around him writhed violently, but he didn't care enough to stop them. "Even if I didn't," he continued, "it doesn't matter. They have seen _me_." The image of Roxanne and Metro Man's embrace filled his mind again and he snarled, slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. His eyes glowed as he hissed, "And they will again."

"He kissed her," Minion cried indignantly. "She didn't have a choice in the matter!"

"Well, she wasn't resisting!" Megamind whined. "I was _right there_! She didn't pull away."

"Why would she?" Minion yelled. "You haven't given her a reason to yet!"

"She won't give me an edge!"

"She gave you ice cream and let you into her home! What more do you want?" the fish howled.

Megamind made a face and buried it against his knees again. "I'm a monster," he whispered through a violent sob. "I might've killed him if she hadn't stopped me."

"You've killed before, besides. You hate him."

"Doesn't matter. If he died, she would hate me." He sighed. "Well, not that it matters anymore. She obviously loves him."

Minion yelped as a burst of power erupted from the boss and tore through a stack of metal in the corner. "C-careful, Sir!" Finally, the fish inquired gently, "Don't you have anything else to live for?"

It took a moment, but he finally raised his head and stared Minion in the eyes. "I suppose it's never too late to try for world domination?"

"That's the spirit."

***PageBreaker***

"Oh God, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine in a minute, Roxie. Whew! Who knew the little guy could pack such a punch?"

Roxanned glared at Metro Man. "That was more than a punch," she muttered. "That was downright scary."

"I always knew he was holding out on me," Metro Man declared standing to full height and brushing off hi shoulders. His bruises were fading fast. "I _still _think he was holding back."

Roxanne crossed her arms. "This is serious! What happened back there?"

The superhero shrugged as the crowd started to fall in around them. "I'm not sure." He noticed the flare of temper in her eyes and grinned sheepishly. "Aaw, c'mon Roxie. It was just a little peck. For old times sake?"

"That was more than a peck and had nothing to do with old times, you jerk."

"Speaking of, why did he get so mad just then?" The superhero rubbed his chin thoughtfully until a lightbulb went of in his head. "Oh! _Oooooh_."

"Oh, what?" Roxanne said, sighing annoyedly as someone form her news team shoved a microphone in her hands as someone else started doing a quick fix on her hair. "Do enlighten me before the cameras go on."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think someone has a crush on yoooou."

She blushed brightly and shoved him away, her aggravation clear. "Don't even joke like that. Why would I want someone like _him_?"

"Ouch! Poor guy. No wonder he's a villain," Metro Man stated, flying off before they could properly get the cameras rolling. Someone on the news team protested violently.

)((Page Breaker))(

Despite his earlier claim towards wolrd domination, midnight found Megamind tangled in the black silk sheets of his bed away from prison in one of his local lairs. He stared bitterly at the ceiling, running that scene over and over again in his mind. Quite frankly, he was contemplating murder very seriously. He vaguely wondered how many times he would have to slam Metro Man's head into the pavement before the man would finally start to bleed. He calculated the possibility of a superhuman's limbs growing back once violently and messily removed. He devised a scheme in which Metro Man would swallow a hundred tiny, deadly bombs that could explode from within his belly. He wondered if his powers were strong enough to rip apart flesh without physical contact.

Oh, he was in a dark mood tonight.

With a soft growl, he rose from his bed – he occasionally slept naked, as he did tonight – and padded across the room to a mirror. He stared long and hard at his reflection, hating it for all it was worth. Big head, blue skin, pointed ears, glowing green eyes. He was not a human, but he wanted so badly to be. Maybe he should go out tonight. Go out and kill, slaughter, and eradicate a certain superhero of his lower extremeties. Feeling invigorated, Megamind dressed in regular clothing and left the lair to take a walk.

AN: Why was it important to know that he was sleeping nude? I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _I do not own _Megamind_.

**.Door's Open.**

Roxanne Ritchi went to the supermarket once a week to grocery shop, twice if she forgot something or a special event was coming up. In the same sense, she was kidnapped just as often, but never quite like this:

Megamind stood in her doorway, dressed in casual clothes – a dark gray sweater, black jeans, and his custom baby-seal leather boots. He was slouching, had his arms crossed over his chest, and an expression on his face that was far from what she was used to. He looked annoyed, possibly contemplative, but not in a villainous way at all, which was the unusual part.

Roxanne self consciously pulled her robed more firmly over her shoulders. When she'd answered the door, she had expected anyone but him. If she had known, she might have bothered to put some less concealing clothes on. In any case, she roze a quizzical brow at him, and waited for him to speak.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly, in a tone that sent an unexpected chill up her spine.

"No," she said firmly. "No, I don't think so."

He didn't say anything to that, just stared at her so intently that she was suddenly embarrassed. She felt a little guilty, but she had nothing to feel guilty _for_.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

He blinked slowly, once, before finally turning his penetrating stare on the wall behind her. "I have a headache," he replied absurdly.

"Uuuh, can I offer you some asprin?" she squeaked, having to bite back a hysterical giggle. Seriously, what was _with _him, lately?

"Human medicine does nothing for me," he stated flatly, focusing his eyes back on hers.

She realized how dry her throat was. For the first time in a long time, Roxanne recognized her own fear. She tightened her robe a little more and stepped aside. "C-come in," she whispered, but he was already brushing by her, as if he had anticipated her invitation. Somewhat irritated, she joined him. She frowned as he slipped off his shoes and left them by the door, thinking that it was so odd that he could be polite in the most basic ways, but couldn't demonstrate an inkling of normal social behavior.

He wandered toward the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator. She almost snapped at him for being rude, but something about the way the shadows seem to move around him tonight kept her quiet. Roxanne remembered what had happened today with Metro Man. In fact, _that _was actually potent enough to return her ability to speak. As he pulled a can of Coke from her refrigerator and shut the door, she asked:

"Why did you get so upset today?"

He paused for a moment, brow furrowed in thought, before saying, "Why do you think?"

Roxanne blushed. "I-I don't know. You shouldn't answer a question with a question!"

He quirked a brow and leaned back on the counter in a manner that was practically inviting. _Does he know he's doing that?_ She wondered, also picking up on the fact that he didn't plan on speaking again.

Finally, she looked at her feet and hissed, "Someone suggested that you may have…_feelings_ for me."

"Did they? Who said that?" he questioned, his tone void of emotion. She didn't fail to notice that he didn't agree or disagree. He was being purposely elusive.

"Doesn't matter," the reporter sighed. "Is…is it true?" She finally met his eyes again, this time of her own free will. She felt heat creep into her belly as she caught his expression. His eyes were lidded heavily and there was a small, secretive smirk playing across his pale lips. He stood up and took a long drink of soda, before striding across the kitchen. She noticed almost nervously that he did so silently, his feet not making a sound against the tiles.

"Would it make a difference to you?" he asked, standing to her left, not looking at her.

"M-maybe?"

He took another swig from the can and eventually said, "There's a big event going on in Metro Park on Saturday."

"The Fall Festival," she supplied, to which he nodded.

"If you want an answer, you should show up. If not," he slowly reached up and lay his hand on her shoulder. Roxanne looked up questioningly, trying to remember if he'd always been so tall, or if his hands were always so big.

"Then don't," he finished, releasing her, slipping on his boots, and quietly leaving the apartment.

Roxanne stood stock still in the kitchen, a quivering hand raised over her mouth. For the first time in her life, the fiery young reporter had been left postively speechless.

***PageBreaker***

Megamind rounded a corner outside of Roxanne's apartment building. He hadn't actually planned their encounter to turn out like that, but it had anyway. Just as he crossed the intersection, he spotted a redheaded man ducked behind the branches in a drooping oak, pointing a pair of binoculars towards Roxanne's apartment complex. Recognizing the reporter's creepy cameraman, Megamind scowled. He then watched with a wicked grin as he ordered the shadows to slither up the tree, wrap around the peeping Tom, and violently tip him out of his hiding place. There was a rush of color as the cameraman fell, a loud thud, and an agonizing scream.

Gripping his leg and howling, Hal was privvy to a disturbing image. His eyes widened as Megamind leaned over him, hands tucked into his pockets, an evil grin plastered on his villainous face. Shadows danced all around the blue man, embracing him familiary, yet snapping at Hal furiously like stinging tongues of black fire.

"Stay away from my woman, _Hal_," Megamind sneered. "Or I will kill you."

"N-no!" Hal screamed defiantly, to which Megamind reached out and kicked the boy violently in the ribs. There was a series of cracking sounds, before the man let out a bloodcurtling yell.

"Music to my ears," the alien muttered, spinning away and retreating down the street, disappearing into a black wall of shadow.

**AN:** I hope Megamind doesn't come across as too OOC. Does he? I mean, writing him this way is fun, fun, fun! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello, dear readers. I do appreciate all of your heartfelt reviews. I'm sorry I haven't replied to very many of them, but so long as I keep updating, none of you seem to mind very much. I might try to touch on Megamind's lighter side in this chapter. I think his dark half is starting to scare the kiddies. Can't have that, you know?

I do not own _Megamind_.

**.Festival.**

Saturday finally rolled around.

Roxanne was dressed in flats, skinny jeans, and a tight black sweater. Today was her day off, and she had no intentions of working. She had expected a crowd, which there was. Harsh whispers of Metro Man's last fight with Megamind seemed to be the hot topic of the day. Many still couldn't believe that the superhero had lost. It stirred a lot of reason for concern. What the reporter hadn't expected to see today was Metro Man. Decked out in his superhero getup, he approached Roxanne and smiled.

Reluctantly, she smiled back. He was deliciously handsome. Not even she could ignore that fact. However, something about the way he openly flaunted his good looks in the spotlight made Roxanne's mind wander to darker things. More specifically, to a darker _person_. She quickly recalled the reason she had decided to attend the festival today at all, and her smile vanished.

Curious by nature, Metro Man held out his arm and asked, "Something wrong, Roxie? I thought you weren't coming to this thing. Work?"

She took his arm habitually and let him lead her to the fountain, around which all the festivities were taking place. Crowds of people moved about, speaking obnoxiously and just having a good time. Music was blaring from some speakers.

"I didn't tell the boss I had changed my mind. There's no way I'm letting them rope me into work today. No, I'm here for…something personal."

Metro Man frowned. "Really? What exactly?"

"Um…"

"-_for me._"

The superhero's eyes grew wide as Megamind lazily approached and threw a possessive arm around Roxanne's shoulders, gently prying her away from Metro Man's grasp. The crowd started to notice his presence, and for a moment, panic ensued, but Metro Man quickly reassured them that nothing was up. They calmed down, but the party seemed a little edgy now, and everyone kept at least one eye on the super villain. Roxanne was still tucked under Megamind's arm. He was clad in all leather today, minus the glamorous cape.

"Uuuuuh," Metro Man was truly shocked. "Roxie?"

Megamind twitched at the nickname, while she smiled uncertainly. "It's the truth."

Megamind smirked triumphantly, and practically drug her away from the super hero. "Can't you go anywhere without him showing up?" he asked blatantly.

"I could say the same for you!"

He smiled and said, "Yes, but I'm the devilishly handsome master of all villainy, while he's just…well, a _douchebag_."

She snorted and had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh. Megamind grinned at her reaction. "You think so, too?"

She shrugged. "I'll admit he's something of an eccentric drama queen, but so are you."

Megamind rolled his eyes. "I can do no good in your eyes, can I?"

"You don't try very hard."

"Touché." He led her away from the festivities, knowing full well how many eyes were following them. He moved his arm from around her shoulders, vying instead to grab her hand. She flinched away at first, but eventually accepted the attention. They found a bench shrouded by trees and bushes, both knowing that it would do little good against the nosy nature of Metro City's residents and reporters. Nonetheless, they sat down side-by-side. Megamind slouched and crossed his arms and legs, while she leaned towards him curiously.

"About my question..?" she finally said.

He let out a gusty sigh. "I don't know how to answer."

She frowned, thinking that his uncertainty sort of mutilated their deal.

"How do _you _feel about me?" he asked, uncertainty and nervousness brimming in his eyes.

Roxanne blushed. She had never seen him like this before. "You're asking me?"

He nodded. "How I feel about you…is complicated."

She sighed. "I've never even considered you a friend."

That put a damper on his mood. "I thought so," he said quietly.

She reached over and gently patted his knee. "Look, Megamind. I don't know what to think about you. The only thing I know about you is that you've kidnapped me a bunch of times, you're a villain, and until yesterday, you seemed perfectly harmless, if a little annoying. But I've seen a side of you now that is…"

"Frightening," he supplied smugly.

"Well, _yeah_."

He uncrossed his arms and let them sit in his lap, then he stared at his hands. "I'm a mess, Roxanne. I've been keeping those powers at bay since I was a kid. Sure, it would give me the edge I need to defeat Metro Man, but at the same time…I'm scared of myself. Using those powers makes me feel _invigorated_, but the aftermath is always devastating, and I don't have very much that I care about. There are some things that I'm afraid of losing, however. Like…_you_."

"Me?" she gasped. "Why?"

"Oh please!" he said, waving his arms dramatically. "You can't honestly say you haven't noticed. It's always you I kidnap. There have been other options. You probably know me better than anyone. That and…" he leaned over and ran his fingertips over her face. "…you're beautiful, and kind, and you let me into your home. No matter how horrible I am to you, you never deny me the pleasure of your company."

Roxanne was about to stammer a reply when her cell phone started to ring. Blushing furiously, she snatched the thing from her pocket and took the call hastily. Finally, a bit paler than before, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Megamind asked, and for the first time, she noticed the jealous edge to his tone.

"My boss. Hal, my cameraman, had an accident. He somehow broke his leg and some ribs."

She wasn't going to dwell on Hal's accident. A new cameraman was easy enough to fine. No, the problem didn't seem that big a deal, until she spotted the wicked smirk tugging Megamind's lips upwards. Again, she started to feel her anxiety slip into fear.

"What did you…?" she whispered.

He grinned nastily. "It was well deserved, I can assure you."

"You _did this! _What the hell did he ever do to you?"

"Not to me," Megamind retorted. "He was spying on you outside of your apartment. He was in a tree holding binoculars, the disgusting creep."

Roxanne rose from the bench. "What he did was wrong, but what _you _did was worse. You went too far, Megamind."

"So you see it then," he hissed, dropping all pretenses of amusement. God, he fit the bad boy image so _well_.

"See what exactly?"

"Why I'm so terrified." He set pleading eyes on her and she froze, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Am I really a monster, Roxanne?"

Still, his actions were inexcusable. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. "Yes," she said smartly. "But it's a choice. Your goddamn powers have nothing to do with your choices. Now, please stay away from me, Megamind."

"But-"

"But nothing! Get your act together and _maybe _we'll talk."

His vision clouded with fury. "You. Don't. Understand. This isn't something I can switch on and off. This is how I am."

"Like I said," Roxanne declared, turning her back on him. "Fix it or stay away."

He growled. "I won't."

She didn't stick around to ask which part he refused to do. Roxanne assumed he meant all of it anyway. In either case, she was stunned enough to learn the truth: that on some level, he really did have feelings for her, when she felt nothing for him but a sort of vague discontentment. _Or at least, that's what I'll keep telling myself._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Megamind_

_AN – _He stays OOC, because I CAN. Thanks for reviewing! Megamind turns the ladies into melty sticky goo. For all of you persistent readers – here's your bloody update! I hope you're happy.

.**Jealousy.**

"She wants me to change."

"That's kind of silly, don't you think? You wouldn't be you, if you weren't you."

Megamind smiled. "That's why I keep you around, Minion." The alien quietly walked across the room, leaning against a shoddy machine and sighing deeply. "I can't change who I am, but she won't accept me this way. What do I do?"

"Make her love you?"

"I'm a devious, villainous, arrogant, self-centered bastard. Who could love me other than me?"

"Show her that someone _else_ can."

Megamind rose a skeptical brow, while Minion smirked thoughtfully.

The fish said, "I'll make a few calls."

***PageBreaker***

"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting at Metro Square in downtown Metro City." As Roxanne went on with a long-winded, heartfelt speech about some wayward celebrity whom the crowd was "eagerly awaiting", Megamind emerged behind the observers with a willowy blonde on his arm. Kay matched him in height and flash. Her wineglass form was wrapped in a snazzy red number, and her red high-heals had cost a small fortune. She wore a superior expression as she practically clung to Megamind's arm.

"Just act…affectionate?" Megamind suggested, eying the blonde suspiciously.

She smirked. "Not a problem, darling. I'll help you get your girl. No worries."

He winced at being called "darling" but didn't comment. It was shocking enough at first that Minion had arranged for him to meet up with Kay. She was at first reluctant, until he showed her an inkling of his darker side. She had then said, "What girl could deny that act?"

"It's not an act," he had retorted. "It's _me_."

"Well, honey, in that case, for whatever you need, I'm all yours." That annoyingly suggestive declaration had left Megamind a little on edge, until the woman had claimed his arm and dragged him to this live photoshoot, giving him the perfect opportunity to make Roxanne jealous. He only hoped that she liked him enough to make it work.

Kay guided him around the edge of the crowd and past the barrier. She and Megamind approached Roxanne from behind quietly, until finally, he could resist no longer.

"Hello, Miss Ritchi."

The reporter gasped mid-speech and spun around in surprise. "M-Megamind?" She glanced over. "Kay Michaels?"

"That's me, doll. And this," she cooed, patting Megamind's arm, "is my escort today. Right, darling?" Kay aimed him a doe-eyed glance and he sighed.

"Yes, Kay."

She beamed, while Megamind waited for a reaction from Roxanne. It was not what he expected, or more specifically, what he'd hoped for. He had dreamed that Roxanne's eyes would light up with fury upon seeing the celebrity glued to his arm, that her face would flame and she'd ball her fists in outrage. She didn't do any of that.

Roxanne kept face, ran a hand through her hair and turned back to the camera.

"What a surprise! They sure got me. This is Kay Michaels and her _escort _– who would have guessed it – the villain of Metro City, Megamind."

_She's not phased at all! _Megamind thought unhappily. _She really hates me…_ Instead of utterly discouraging the criminal mastermind, however, Roxanne's response left him furious. _If that's how she wants to be…fine._

Roxanne hosted the whole debacle subconsciously. She couldn't afford to lose face in front of the camera. What was Megamind trying to do anyway? Humiliate her? And how the hell did he ever win over someone like the supermodel Kay Michaels? It was infuriating that he would try something like this, though she wasn't sure why he would. He could have just ruined her career, if she hadn't controlled herself. And seriously, where was the police when you needed them? _Shouldn't they being throwing his blue ass in a cell about now?_

Roxanne finally got around to asking the questions she _really_ wanted answers to. "So your date today is Megamind. How did the two of you meet?"

Kay quirked a brow. "Why don't you ask him?"

Roxanne blinked. This woman was…serious. Kay was serious about Megamind. You could see it in her eyes. She really liked him!

Suddenly very agitated, Roxanne thrust the microphone in Megamind's direction. "Well?" she said snottily, and then nearly blanched as he replied.

"It's no one's business," he said darkly, gripping Kay's arm tighter. Roxanne gulped. His eyes were glowing faintly, casting a shadow over his face, but his expression was downright cold. His leather attire was instantly intimidating. It was attractive in that classic bad boy way, the way that he had only ever showed Roxanne before.

She started to grind her teeth. "Pardon me," she muttered, "I didn't mean to offend."

"Not a problem," he growled, sending a chill creeping up her spine. Out of the corner of her eye, the reporter could practically see the female audience leaning in, drawn by the air of darkness that had surrounded the villain. Megamind dropped Kay's arm and looped it instead around her middle.

"We should be going, love," he whispered into the woman's ear. Roxanne watched the model's eyes grow wide, and a flush overtake her features. The reporter mentally started cursing. The cameraman leaned in. Roxanne laughed uncomfortably and ended the report with a question about this mysterious, budding relationship between the odd couple. Finally, the camera focused elsewhere.

"What are you doing here, Megamind?" Roxanne hissed, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He gave her a horribly flat, nonchalant stare. "Like I said," he leaned in. "It's no business of yours. Come, Kay. You need to get ready."

Roxanne watched dismayed as the model was wistfully led into the studio to prepare for her shoot. Kay Michael's was positively love-struck. Roxanne was positively gonna wring her stupid neck. She had never expected Megamind to reveal his true personality to the public. Something about that was almost painful. What he had only showed her in secret was now common knowledge. Worst of all, Miss Michaels had seen it first.

Roxanne didn't like this.

But she liked him.

She hated him.

She couldn't decide.

All she knew for sure was that deep down, something was _burning_.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Kay Michaels is not a real person, however, if there is a model named Kay Michaels - Honey, good on ya. :] _I don't own __Megasmex__ Megamind. _Also, I hate when random OCs step into good fanfictions. It's rare that you find a good random OC, so Kay prolly won't stick around long. Don't get your hopes up.

**I'll prolly keep this fic about ten chapters long. It might have an unhappy ending. I like writing those, so if you're squeamish or like holding grudges, run now – and don't flame. I have several large buckets of water (good aim) and I'm not afraid to use it – or in the words of a true southern girl, "I ain't 'fraid ta use it, y'all!"**

Monster

Megamind somehow managed to keep an apathetic expression, when he dearly just wanted to pulverize Kay Michaels. He thought whimsically of crow bars as she nuzzled into his side. He was not, _per se,_ a touchy-feely kind of guy (with the exception of Roxanne), but Kay didn't seem to catch on to that. The supermodel was smitten with him, and it hadn't taken him long to realize it. Dealing with her ridiculous affections throughout the intervals between her photo shoot had been downright irritating. He was three seconds away from pounding her into the sidewalk. However, he knew that it would not be ideal to take this woman lightly. The lady had friends in high places.

In any case, he quickly made the "restroom" excuse before quietly exiting the back of the building. His plan had initially been a bust anyway, so Miss Michaels was no longer needed. He almost felt guilty for ditching her, too.

Arms dangling loosely at his sides, he walked through the darkness slowly. He was deep in the woods on the outskirts of the city, where he was sure no one could find him. He had a good reason.

As a thunderous headache blossomed beneath his brow, he stripped off his leather clothes as he walked, dropping them in various places, until he wore nothing at all. By the time he was bare of nothing but skin, he had reached the crystal-clear spring in the middle of the woods, and with a delicious smile, he dove in off the side, eyes wide open, straight to the blackness at the bottom. It twisted around him, embracing his form, wrapping him in cold, wet shadow. He smiled as a tingling sensation engulfed him, washing his worries away – and to his delight, that blasted headache was smothered into nonexistence.

He floated calmly in the water for hours, watching the night twist around him in the spring waters, thinking of Roxanne an how much she apparently couldn't love him. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around himself.

He closed his eyes.

***PageBreaker***

Four months had passed since Megamind attended Kay's photo shoot.

Megamind had not been seen since then – not by Metro Man, not by Roxanne, not by Minion.

Crime became meager and boring: muggers stole purses, thieves robbed banks, hijackers kidnapped buses.

The news channels stopped drawing interest. Ratings were down, prices were up, and to everyone's horror…

Roxanne Ritchi was "let go" from her job.

She knew it was coming. She always suspected that the studio was just waiting for the day when Metro Man would claim a new girl, a prettier one. However, something just as demeaning occurred. Megamind stopped showing up, and he was Metro City's baddest baddie, having scared most of the others away. Petty crime was taken care of by the police. On the other hand, ridiculously obnoxious crime was Metro Man's thing, but without Megamind, the super hero disappeared (seemingly) from the face of the Earth.

In lieu of less interesting, but higher paying stories, Roxanne was dropped from the program altogether and replaced, her superiors having developed a distaste for her presence involving casual matters like mundane incidents at the grocery store and communities coming together to bake giant cookies.

She squandered for a job, afterwards, and moved into a smaller apartment. As an under-paid waitress at a local diner, she often spent her breaks flipping through a small scrap book that she kept tucked away in her purse, with all the news articles involving Megamind and Metro Man and herself inside. She smiled at the photos with nostalgia and often dared wonder where Megamind had disappeared to.

***PageBreaker***

Deep in the forest, Minion found the spring.

"Somehow, I knew you'd be here, sir," he whispered, a full moon shining in the pitch black sky. "I hoped you wouldn't be, though."

A hand broke the stillness of the pond, following it a body that was raised by twisting, writhing shadows. Cloaked in a shroud of darkness, Megamind's eyes shown a pure, luminescent green – irises and pupils drowned in the neon glow. His skin was obsidian now, and his expression was angry. Megamind stepped onto the shore and looked into the distance – not at the wood, not toward the city, not for Roxanne Ritchi.

His eerie eyes glared at the souls twinkling beyond where normal eyes could see.

He smirked for all the lives he would be taking away.

"By morning there will be no more lights in Metrocity," he hissed, voice a husky growl. He stepped into the blanket of night, and his minion followed obediently.

The fish knew that there was no hope left. This was not Megamind anymore – this was a monster. He was finally living up to his family's name.

The fish bowed his head, and followed not his friend – but his master.


End file.
